Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, generally include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. A rotor is typically provided extending axially through the sections of the gas turbine engine and includes structure supporting rotating blades in the compressor and turbine sections. In particular, a portion of the rotor extending through the turbine section comprises a plurality of turbine discs joined together wherein each turbine disc is adapted to support a plurality of turbine blades. Similarly, a portion of the rotor extending through the compressor section comprises a plurality of compressor discs joined together wherein each compressor disc is adapted to support a plurality of compressor blades. The portions of the rotor in the turbine and compressor sections are connected by a torque tube.
In view of high pressure ratios and high engine firing temperatures, certain components, such as rotating blade structures supported on the turbine discs, must be cooled with cooling fluid, such as compressor discharge air, to prevent overheating of the components. In order to channel a portion of the compressor discharge air to the turbine discs and associated blades, an air separator may be mounted on the torque tube and engage on a forward face of a forwardmost turbine disc.